


An Angelic Ballerina

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ballora gains an Angel.





	An Angelic Ballerina

Ballora looks up as the girl slips into her room, smiling when the girl drops her clothing in the corner, then moves closer. She is naked and she seems set on taking her lover, having her Ballora take her. One or the other, she doesn’t know which just yet, but she will find a way to have her pleasure. She knows, also, that this is the first and last time she will probably bother to have two separate lovers in the same night.

Ballora strokes a hand over her skin, smiling when Angel shivers. Angel is grinning, moving to kiss her with a complete lack of fear that steals Ballora’s breath away. She can’t help but be proud. The girl had seemed so fragile at first. Now though, now she is steady, and brave. 

Ballora nearly sobs herself when Angel kisses her again, then moves to bring her hand lower. Angel mewls softly into her kiss, arching to her touch. She can’t help but take the girl, pushing two fingers into the girl, smiling when Angel squeals and bucks. They take mere minutes to pull a pace out of themselves and Ballora can’t help her smile when the girl cries out and comes undone.


End file.
